Twist and Shout
by So.Bubule
Summary: C'est le lendemain. Et le lendemain tout est familier et étrange à la fois. On se pose des questions qu'on ne résout pas et on cherche ce qui ne nous appartient plus. Encore une fois c'est mignonnet/guimauve, et borderline M même si y a rien de méchant...


**Twist and Shout.**

Il y avait quelque chose de différent.

La sensation des draps sur sa peau, les bruits de la pièce étouffés par les épais rideaux de velours, le fin rayon de lumière qui se faufilait entre deux de ces mêmes rideaux… Tout cela faisait parti de l'identique, du connu.

Non, ce qu'il y avait de différent c'était l'odeur de ces draps, de ces rideaux.

Alors qu'elle sortait lentement du sommeil, Lily prit une grande inspiration. Du chèvrefeuille. C'était cette petite fragrance subtile qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle voulait se rendormir… C'était horrible de se réveiller le matin et d'être encore plus fatigué qu'au couché. Horrible d'être dans cet état, cet entre deux, entre le sommeil et la conscience. Elle voulait replonger dans la douceur de ces draps, et en même temps une voix lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

Tant pis. Lily remonta la couverture jusque sous son nez et s'enfonça encore plus dans l'oreiller. Elle aimait beaucoup cette odeur… Il y avait de l'agrume aussi, quelque chose de légèrement acidulé. C'était apaisant. Elle remonta ses genoux, et soupira. Elle se sentait bien dans cette nouvelle atmosphère. Il faisait bon, doux, malgré le mois décembre. Son lit, à elle, n'avait pas cette chaleur, où du moins ici, elle n'était pas aussi frileuse.

Il n'y avait pas que l'odeur ou l'ambiance de différentes.

Lentement ses sens se réveillèrent. Elle sentit que la couette dans laquelle elle s'emmitouflait était plus lourde, plus épaisse que la sienne. C'était surement pour cela qu'elle avait moins froid. Elle se mit en boule pour profiter au maximum de ce cocon. Elle entendit peu à peu les sons qui l'entouraient. Des ronflements essentiellement, légers mais singuliers. Rien à voir avec ses camarades de dortoirs. Il y avait un sifflement aussi, la respiration d'un animal.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, découvrir cet endroit sans le voir lui plaisait.

Elle tendit le bras et sa main effleura le tissu du rideau tiré. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le velours en remontant jusqu'au chevet où elle trouva sa baguette, un verre surement remplit d'eau posé sur un énorme livre et plusieurs papiers, des emballages vides de confiseries.

Le matelas bougeait légèrement, et elle se rendit compte qu'une des respirations était prés d'elle. Elle se tourna doucement pour découvrir qui partageait ce lit et fit rapidement face à un mur de chaleur. Instinctivement elle s'y blottit. C'était un bras, et la sensation qu'eut Lily en le touchant la réveilla complètement.

Elle prit alors réellement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Les respirations de Sirius, Frank, Remus et Peter. Le sifflement de Heyrold son vieux hibou de famille. Le livre de Métamorphose sur le chevet. L'énorme plaid de laine bordeaux. Elle, ne portant que son t-shirt des Magpies. Mais surtout elle se souvînt de leur nuit. Leur première, sa première.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à réviser, à discuter mais surtout à s'embrasser. Et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle commune, et elle lui avait sauté dessus, et elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, et il l'avait déshabillée, et il avait hésité, et elle lui avait demandé de continué, encore et encore et encore… Et c'était arrivé, sur le canapé du fond de la salle commune.

Ensuite ils étaient monté, tous les deux, main dans la main, parce que ça aurait été trop étrange de partir chacun de son coté. Ils avaient gagné son lit, sur la pointe des pieds parce que Frank avait le sommeil léger, et une fois les rideaux tirés avaient lancé quelques sorts pour être surs que personne ne les entendrait.

Cette fois elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et ne vit pas grand-chose.

Il dormait sur le ventre et avait la tête coincée entre ses bras et son oreiller. Elle se redressa un peu et pencha la tête pour mieux l'observer. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il était calme comme jamais. Elle voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour encore plus les ébouriffer mais retint son geste lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur ses épaules et son dos, sur les marques de griffures qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle rougit rien qu'en repensant aux sensations qu'il lui avait fait découvrir et aux soupirs qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait fait ces marques. Elle les effleura du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur l'épaule. Il frissonna et elle l'entendit bougonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, dont elle ne saisi que le mot « chocogrenouille ». Elle l'observa quelques instants avec un grand sourire mais il le ne se réveilla pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, chercha ses affaires. Elle reconnu ses chaussettes longues, sa jupe, cravate, et son chemisier posés sur le rebord du lit à ses pieds et ses affaires à lui, en boule, coincées entre le cadre du lit et les couvertures. Elle tourna la tête et vit une de ses chaussettes accrochée sur la poignée du chevet de son coté. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent ensuite sur son soutien-gorge pendu sur la tête de lit au dessus de lui. Elle se souvint que c'était elle qui l'avait jeté sans faire attention à l'endroit où il pourrait atterrir lorsque cette fois c'était James qui lui avait sauté dessus… Au moins il n'avait pas traversé la pièce et était arrivé sous le nez d'un des camarades de chambré de son cher et tendre.

Elle continua son inspection des alentours mais ne vit aucune trace de sa culotte… Elle était sure pourtant qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier avec, elle devait être par là. Elle se repassa le fil de la nuit dans sa tête mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où pouvait être ce foutu bout de tissu. Elle pria intérieurement toutes les divinités du ciel pour que personne ne tombe dessus avant elle. Elle se voyait mal faire face à Remus ou Frank ou Sirius ou Peter ou pire, les quatre en même temps pour leur expliquer pourquoi sa lingerie s'aventurait parmi eux.

Timidement elle entrouvrit les rideaux de velours au pied du lit et passa la tête. La pièce était calme, les rideaux des autres lits étaient tirés, le poêle central ronronnait, et Heyrold ne bougeait pas une plume. Elle chercha encore, scrutant le dortoir comme elle put mais ne trouva toujours pas son sous-vêtement. Elle referma les rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil à James toujours profondément endormit. Il était inutile de le réveiller, il ne l'aiderait surement pas et elle n'avait pas le cœur à le perturber. Elle tira légèrement les rideaux de son coté du lit et sortit complètement des couvertures. Elle ravala un grognement lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid et enfila très vite ses chaussettes longues. Elle se leva en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit et une fois debout s'avança vers ce qu'elle savait être la porte d'une salle de bain, parce que tous les dortoirs se ressemblent et que mis à part l'odeur et le fouillis rien n'était bien différent du sien.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce, elle tourna la serrure le plus discrètement possible. Elle soupira et colla sa tête contre la porte. Bien, maintenant c'était entre elle et elle-même que cela se jouait. Elle se retourna et se fit face. Elle observa son reflet dans le grand miroir face à la porte. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme à chaque matin. Elle sourit devant son accoutrement, le t-shirt noir et blanc de James était bien trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et sous les coudes et était tellement large au niveau du cou que ses épaules étaient presque dévêtues, quant à ses chaussettes grises à moitié mises, elles lui donnaient un air complètement décalé.

Elle s'approcha du miroir pour mieux se regarder. Elle avait un peu de noir sous les yeux, surement dû au mascara qu'elle n'avait pu enlever la veille. Elle n'était pas vraiment différente si ce n'est les marques que lui avait fait James dans le cou et à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle tira le t-shirt… Oui, elle était couverte de suçons. Elle grogna un peu, et se tourna vers le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et passa son visage sous le jet. Une fois débarbouillée, elle reprit sa place devant le miroir.

Que faire maintenant ?

Elle avait couché avec James. Plusieurs fois dans la même nuit, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle avait couché avec James et avait adoré ça. Mais là non plus n'était pas la question !

On ne couche avec quelqu'un que lorsqu'on est passé devant le curé, et pas autrement. C'est ce que lui avaient appris ses parents, et c'est comme ça que marchait la société. La société Moldue. Était-ce différent chez les sorciers ? Une question à ressortir plus tard.

Alors était-elle amoureuse de James ? Voilà la véritable question.

Elle se sentait bien, très bien, avec lui, c'était indéniable. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses, elle lui avait parlé de sa sœur et de Severus et lui de ses parents… Il lui avait montré qu'il n'était pas forcement débile et vaniteux mais au contraire plutôt attachant. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui et n'était pas gênée de se montrer à ses cotés, chose qu'elle avait pourtant eu en horreur avec ses autres petits copains.

Sans oublier que James était absolument à tomber. Il était beau, avait du charisme et un physique de rêve. Elle le savait, elle avait tout vu. Et même plus...

Mais de là à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, pas si sûre… Comment fait-on pour savoir si on est amoureuse de toute façon ? Elle avait couché avec lui, c'était déjà une preuve qu'elle l'aimait plus que les autres… Oui, mais elle avait fait plus que couché avec lui, elle avait eu sa première fois avec lui. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas «couché» ensemble mais plutôt «fai-…

« Stop Lily, arrête de te monter la tête ! » se réprimanda-t-elle.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer légèrement et se tourna vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla avec toujours beaucoup de retenue. Elle souffla une dernière fois et sortit… pour se trouver nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse, avec un Sirius à moitié endormi.

« Bonjour Lily » marmonna-t-il en passant devant elle avant de se retourner subitement, complètement réveillé.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans dire un mot. Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma de suite. Lily était rouge de la tête aux pieds. Finalement ce n'était pas son jour. Le regard de Sirius descendit sur le t-shirt de James et remonta pour se planter dans ses yeux. Il savait, c'était sûr il savait. Elle voulu lui dire quelque choses mais il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai pas vu. »

Avec cela il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, lui fit un sourire et disparut, le _clic_ de la serrure résonnant dans le dortoir.

Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita dans le lit de James et s'enfonça sous les couvertures.

Lily était mortifiée. Elle ne pourrait plus regarder Sirius de la même manière, même si elle savait que lui s'en ficherait royalement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente qu'elle l'ait croisé lui et pas un autre. Pas sûr que Peter ou Frank auraient eu la même réaction… Instinctivement elle se rapprocha de James qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle sentit un de ses bras passer sous les couvertures et se poser sur sa taille, la collant complètement à lui. Elle cala sa tête sur son torse et passa son bras par-dessus lui. Elle ferma les yeux et cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle allait se rendormir, mais elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Elle sortit la tête des draps, les joues complètement rouges et encore plus décoiffée. Elle se tourna vers lui et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut. »

Alors c'était comme cela que ça se passait quand on se réveillait le matin dans les bras de son petit-ami. On se regarde, se sourit, se dit bonjour. Ça n'avait rien de magique, de fantastique. C'était profondément commun, et Lily aimait cela.

« Bonjour James. »

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres se demandant si elle pouvait l'embrasser ou si elle devait attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa son front sur le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être. Son envie de l'embrasser s'envola lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger, sa main glisser de sa nuque à sa cuisse jusque derrière son genou et elle accrocha sa jambe sur sa taille. Il se redressa un peu, se mit sur un coude et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et retint un rire lorsqu'il l'embrassa sous l'oreille. Il sourit et lui fit face.

«Même s'il est très tentant de continuer, dois-je rappeler à la préfète en chef que nous avons cours aujourd'hui ? »

Elle grogna doucement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on soit jeudi et pas en weekend ?

« J'aime ton lit. »

« Me voila rassuré, parce que je compte bien te revoir dedans. »

Elle rit doucement et il se décala pour la laisser se redresser. Elle s'assit et regarda fixement les rideaux devant elle. Premier jour où elle ne voulait pas aller en cours. Elle bailla et s'étira. Il était temps de s'habiller, elle se pencha pour attraper ses affaires sur le rebord du lit.

« Je pense ne jamais avoir autant aimé ce t-shirt que maintenant. »

Elle se retourna et vit que James l'observait avec un regard pensif. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ledit maillot était remonté et dessinait parfaitement ses hanches. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce que cela pouvait donner du point de vue de James… Elle reporta son attention sur sa chemise et sa jupe entre ses mains, si elle commençait à rougir pour si peu, jamais elle ne réussirait à s'habiller devant lui.

« Tu veux que je me tourne ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Non non. »

Quel genre de fille se cache de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci la connait par cœur ?

Elle sortit ses jambes de sous les couvertures, enfila la jupe et s'allongea pour la fermer. Elle n'avait pas revu sa culotte, si elle se dépêchait de rentrer dans son dortoir personne n'en saurait rien, et puis sa jupe était assez longue pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et se tourna pour récupérer son soutien-gorge toujours sous les yeux de James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Puis elle lui tourna le dos à nouveau et enleva son t-shirt qu'elle posa au pied du lit. Elle passa les bretelles du sous-vêtement, l'ajusta sur sa poitrine et entreprit de l'accrocher, les mains dans le dos. Elle chercha quelques secondes à fixer les deux cotés de l'accroche avant de sentir les mains de James les lui saisir et fermer l'attache dans un geste lent. Elle tourna la tête et lui souffla un léger « merci » auquel il répondit par un simple sourire. Puis elle mit la chemise, la boutonna rapidement et commença à nouer sa cravate. Enfin elle remonta ses chaussettes longues et se mit sur ses genoux face à lui.

« Je te revois au petit déjeuné. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et d'ouvrir le rideau. Elle se mit debout, regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'aucun garçon n'était encore levé, puis prit sa baguette sur le chevet et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir sans faire de bruit.

James l'observait sans dire un mot. C'était déconcertant de la voir bouger ainsi, avec autant d'assurance. On aurait cru qu'elle avait fait cela plus d'une fois. Il voulu attraper son pantalon pour pouvoir l'accompagner et sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose de léger, de la dentelle. Il sortit le tissu suspect et se rendit compte que c'était sa culotte.

« Euh, Lily ? »

Elle se retourna alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce et le vit toujours assit dans son lit, un sourire mi-béat mi-moqueur sur le visage et dans sa main gauche quelque chose de noir. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand elle reconnu la dentelle et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais dans un coin de la pièce elle entendit quelqu'un bailler et jugea qu'il était plus sage de partir maintenant. Au moins elle savait où elle était. Alors elle eu un éclair d'audace et lui répondit : « garde-la » avant de disparaitre.

Il regarda la porte quelques instants. Il était sur un nuage, complètement ailleurs.

Il mentirait si il disait que c'était la seule fois où il avait prit son pied avec une fille ou qu'elle était la première à être montée dans son lit. Mais c'était le lendemain le plus atypique qu'il ait jamais vécu.

D'habitude les filles avec qui il couchait faisaient en sorte que tout le dortoir (voire la tour) sache qu'elles avaient passé la nuit avec lui, et elles ne se contentaient pas seulement d'un baiser au réveil (ce qui dans le fond, il l'avouait, ne le gênait pas). Alors voir Lily prendre tant de précaution pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres garçons lui avait montré à quel point elle pouvait être spéciale.

Il entendit Remus tirer ses rideaux, se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il tourna plusieurs fois la poignée, mais la porte resta verrouillée. James l'entendit râler comme tous les matins et sortir du dortoir.

Il reporta son attention sur le sous-vêtement qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Ça non plus, aucune fille ne lui avait fait, et il ne pu réprimer un sentiment de fierté quand il pensa que c'était Lily qui en avait eu l'initiative. Il tournait le tissu entre ses doigts en repensant à leur soirée. Il avait pour principe de ne jamais se montrer impatient avec une fille (mis à part lorsque ladite fille n'avait, elle, pas de principes…), aussi il s'était efforcé de ne jamais aller trop loin avec Lily. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines (trois pour être précis) et il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps parce que contrairement aux autres, Lily n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concernait le sexe. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec elle mais il s'en était douté de par son comportement parfois trop en retenu, même si avec lui (il avait pu comparer) elle était beaucoup moins farouche qu'avec ses anciens petits-copains. Alors quand hier, elle s'était rapprochée, avait prit place sur ses genoux, l'avait embrassé et l'avait entrainé sur le canapé au dessus d'elle, il avait dans un premier temps pensé que, là haut, on lui jouait un tour. Quand il avait envisagé remonter sa jupe, et qu'elle avait guidé sa main et glissé sa jambe (et quelle jambe !) contre la sienne pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, il s'était dit que, là haut toujours, on lui faisait une fleur. Mais quand elle l'avait laissé lui retirer cette même jupe et son chemisier, quand elle s'était redressée devant lui avec rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, quand elle l'entraîna encore vers elle pour l'embrasser, il était sûr que ce qu'il y avait là haut était grand. Il avait paniqué l'espace d'un instant (juste une seconde) lorsqu'il avait pensé que c'était sa première fois, et que peut-être elle changerait d'avis au dernier moment, mais le stop n'était jamais venu et au contraire elle lui avait demandé de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter, alors James était devenu complètement croyant.

Il avait tenté d'être le plus patient possible, pour elle, mais aussi à cause du canapé (saleté de canapé trop petit). Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ca avait été laborieux. Il n'avait pas su comment si prendre (un comble !) entre se concentrer sur sa réaction et comment ne pas tomber en pleine action. Une chose était sûre, il ne tenterait plus rien dans la salle commune, vraiment trop peu confortable pour ce genre d'exercices. Au moins cette aventure avait eu le mérite de le rendre aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, il avait sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui, sa respiration s'emballer, et elle avait enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, avant de souffler son nom dans (il en était certain) un soupir de satisfaction. Alors il avait arrêté de se retenir et l'avait embrassé. Peut-être que tout n'avait pas été catastrophique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe définitivement du canapé avec elle. Ils s'étaient regardé et avaient rit (parce que de loin la situation était complètement ridicule) avant de se relever et de mettre quelques vêtements.

Le reste avait été naturel, il lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduite jusqu'au dortoir. Une fois dans le lit (avec toute la place dont il avait besoin) il s'était rattrapé. Il avait voulu l'entendre, mieux que dans un soupir, et il y était arrivé (heureusement qu'il avait pensé au charme d'insonorisation) parce que Lily n'était pas du genre silencieuse (pour son plus grand plaisir)…

Il ferma les yeux, c'était une très mauvaise idée de repenser à tout ça le matin.

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il pu (hors de question de prendre une douche froide) et n'entendit même pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Sirius s'évertuer à réveiller Peter. Il devait penser à autre chose. Sa retenue avec Slughorn. Celle avec Rusard. Le Quidditch, elle dans son t-shirt (mauvaise approche)... Le prochain match, il lui fallait une nouvelle stratégie pour battre Serdaigle le mois prochain, peut-être changer la formation des poursuiveurs, Lewis était plutôt bon, il pourrait le faire jouer à la place de Huxeley. Fisher avait une frappe monumentale, peut-être que s'il changeait ses batteurs, ils arriveraient à désorienter l'equi-…

« Hé James, tu émerges ? »

Il releva la tête et vit que Sirius avait ouvert son rideau et le regardait d'un œil septique.

« Je réfléchissais… Pour le match… »

« Bien-sûr… » s'était contenté de répondre son ami avec un large sourire avant de se diriger vers on propre coffre.

James se demanda depuis combien de temps il était levé lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et que Remus entra déjà habillé.

« Vous êtes pas debout ? Pas question que je bouffe les dernières pommes. Dépêchez-vous où je descends tout seul ! »

« Du calme Remus, on s'habille, tu vas l'avoir ta viande. » marmonna Sirius en passant un t-shirt.

Peu désireux de subir la colère de son ami, James attrapa ses lunettes sur le chevet puis passa sa main sous son oreiller pour cacher le sous-vêtement de Lily. Étrangement il eu l'envie d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Remus qui cherchait partout son livre de sortilèges, Sirius qui se débattait avec sa cravate, Peter qui traversa la pièce pour disparaitre dans la salle de bain et Frank qui se levait tout en maudissant le choixpeau de ne pas l'avoir envoyé à Poufsouffle où ils avaient, pour le citer, « des réveils moins casses-couilles »… Ses yeux se levèrent sur le plafond, les poutres de la tour, le cadre du baldaquin, les rideaux bordeaux. Il les voyait tous les soirs depuis sept ans. Il les avait regardés cette nuit quand elle s'était endormie. Et il les observerait encore, pendant les prochains mois. Sur le coté du poêle, son vieux hibou capricieux et frileux hululait dans son sommeil, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas changé, il ne se sentait pas transformé après cette nuit. Il mettrait son uniforme et irait s'assoir à la même place comme tous les jours. Tout cela crevait de banalité, de routine.

Mais il ne pouvait effacer cette idée, même minuscule, que quelque chose était différent. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, ou la dentelle sous son oreiller. Rien à voir avec le suçon qu'il avait juste sous la clavicule non plus. Était-ce parce qu'il avait failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais ne l'avait pas fait ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne comptait pas, juste qu'il voulait être sûr avant de lui dire. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais dit avant, à aucune fille. Et s'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire au milieu d'une partie de jambes quand il ne saura plus vraiment ce qu'il dit et qu'elle y croira parce que les filles y croient forcement… Devenait-il sentimental ? Non, il se posait juste la question, il en avait le droit.

« Putain, James habilles-toi ! » lui cria Remus qui le menaçait avec son énorme volume de _Sortilèges de défense et contre sorts tome 4_.

Revenant à la réalité, James se rappela qu'il n'était pas très intelligent de contrarier Remus le matin. Il leva le pouce à son ami pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit et attrapa le t-shirt des Magpies au pied du lit. Il passa les bras dans les manches puis la tête et une fois le vêtement mit il ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration, et sourit. Elle était là toute la différence. Elle sentait le lilas.

* * *

><p>Hellow les jeunes!<p>

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça boost grave ces petites choses! Je suis encore dans quelque chose de gentil, ce doit etre le soleil qui me fait cet effet, les oiseaux qui chantent toussa...

Donc encore eux deux, je les aime bien, disons que c'est le couple le plus évident de HP. Et le titre est une référence aux Beatles.

Mais la réelle question de cet OS est: Que faisait Sirius pendant tout ce temps dans la salle de bain?...

Kisses So.


End file.
